Memoria Tier List
This page is created by TFF, to assure consistency this page is locked, remarks should be noted here or (preferably) in the #wiki channel on discord. While this is called a tier list, and the memorias will be listed in tiers, the key aspect should be noted to be the notes on the memorias. In other words, do not blindly assume a memoria in a higher tier is great for all intents and purposes. While Towards the Light! is ranked highly, don't go it on Ayano Rika. Due to the sheer amount of memorias only 4-star and particular special mentiones will be listed, if you cannot find a 1-, 2- or 3-star memoria listed here, you may assume it to belong in the F-tier. The memorias are ranked mainly for mirrors, but will mostly hold true for normal questing too. The order of the memorias within each tier is arbitrary, and thus does not reflect any difference in power level within the tier. The memorias are ranked based on the following guidelines: * Memorias are assumed MLB and max rank where possible (Walking an Entwined Path etc. is assumed as high level as possible) * Higher ATK or DEF is preferred over higher HP, and memoria's stat distribution are noted based on how much stats they have in their preferred stat. Normal 4 star memoria follows the format below, higher number being better: **V 2200+ **IV 2100 to 2199 **III 2000 to 2099 **II 1900 to 1999 **I 1899- * Stat distribution is more important for active memorias than for passive memorias, due to their effect seeing less use. * Effects are evaluated based on their actual effectiveness. This means that while Here With You has Magia Damage Up / 25%, ie effect IX, it is still strictly worse than My Bible which has Damage Increase / 25% & Anti-Curse 100%, ie V. They have the same percent increase, but My Bible works on all attacks, including magia, while Here With You solely works on magia. * Effects are evaluated based on their impact and limitations as described in Damage Calculation. This implies, amongst others, that Attack Up is superior to Damage Up at equal percent, and that Blast Up is somewhat harder to build around due to it's relatively low cap compared to its effectiveness. * Cooldowns are considered halved and rounded down when considered, mirroring how they work in mirror. This implies that there is no effective difference between a cooldown of 4 and 5, both will here be referred to as 3rd turn memoria. *For active memorias, cooldown is a relatively large factor in the evaluation of the memoria. Memorias available on the 3rd turn have a great preference, 4th turn may be considered useful, and other memorias are all considered F-tier, no matter their effects. * Active and passive memorias will be listed separately, and there is no relation between the tiers in the lists. Ie, there is no basis for considering a passive memoria in the S-tier to be equally good to an active in the S-tier. * Notes are described with - for negative note, + for positive note and ~ for average. Some special notes on skill interactions: * Dodge is cancelled by any Status Ailment * Crit does not stack, if recipient of two Critical Chance Up effects the highest percentage is used. This makes crit memorias and crit connects a bad combo. * Dodge does not stack * Dodge does not work on counter, chase etc. * A girl will not counter, taunt, cover etc. if the girl cannot take any action due to stun, charm etc. * The AI will assume no crits, no dodges, no intervening from other girls through cover etc. and no Damage Cut from the receiving girl when chosing targets, this means that any dodge, cover etc. will greatly increase your girls probability of surviving the round, and Damage Cut generally increases the chance for that girl. Damage negating memorias are thus considered great due to their ability to keep the girl alive to the following turn, not only for the damage negated. *The AI will focus the target with the lowest DEF, if it has type advantage the target will be a girl of the weak element. * Blast Up has a cap at +100%, implying that a carrier of Towards the Light! will reach the cap and somewhat waste the effect if she is recipient of any Blast Up connect. * Chance to overkill is considered worse than barely, but consistently, finishing a girl. This means Crit, large Blast Up, chance to Armour Pierce etc. is considered somewhat harshly compared to other effects. ;LISTS NOT FINISHED, CURRENTLY VERY TENTATIVE, WILL BE COMPLETED ASAP. ;TODO: MENTION PASSIVE ICON VISIBILITY Passives S-tier A-tier B-tier C-tier D-tier E-tier F-tier Actives S-tier A-tier B-tier C-tier D-tier E-tier F-tier